


the wicked get no rest, but when you do, i hope you dream of me

by Zhalia



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: (slaps on fic) this bad boy can fit a bunch of kinks in here, Aladdin AU, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, I promise, M/M, Marking, Master/Slave, Oh and before I forget, Slapping, Virginity Kink, jasmine!Ryan, mostly master tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: The sorcerer spoke, a smirk appearing on his face, "Professor?" He calls, nay, orders, "I've decided to make my final wish."Ryan holds his breath, cringing through every spoken word that follows, "I wish for prince Ryan to fall desperately, hopelessly in love with me." The sorcerer moves closer, bowing over Ryan in a way that should be intimidating. Ryan feels ugly under his shadow, yet he holds his breath for the genie's response.or, my friend Vice's prompt said a lot of things, but u had me at 'ryan as jasmine' so i wrote a hatefuck fic instead of a fluffy disney story. hopefully i don't ruin your childhood all too much x
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, brief Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim for plot reasons
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society - NYE Exchange





	the wicked get no rest, but when you do, i hope you dream of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViceCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/gifts).



> whew! first fic i finished in nearly a whole-ass year?? insane what pressure does to u.
> 
> happy new years everyone! blame the Shipping Society discord server, where we hosted a NYE gift exchange.
> 
> this one's for Vice!! u requested a bunch of cool stuff but i kinda forgot all of them bc my mind got stuck on aladdin au. hope that u like it! buon appetito ;)
> 
> big fucking thank you to [Pop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16), without whom i would Not Have Gotten This Done. ur my tower. thank you for letting me scream at u, fixing my mistakes and reminding my bilingual brain that That's Not English. you're the best, darling. i owe you my soul, love you!
> 
> and of course big thank you to [Zan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbae1104). we organised this bomb-ass event and it works babey! we did it! thank u for watching me struggle set up this event and type out rules and everything. i know that watching me struggle is a hobby of yours by now. love you!
> 
> okay last thank u - i promise - goes to [pam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_denim_wrapped_nightmare) for helping me out when i was writing in the middle of a night and stressed massively bc i couldn't describe ryan's outfit and u sent me a little quote that perfectly described it and i could breathe again. bless ur soul, love u!
> 
> and uh i may be back to writing? no promise there, tho ;) 
> 
> title: i'm not mad - Halsey 
> 
> ANYGAYS before i get too sappy, lets get this party started. have fun!!

As Ryan shoots one glance at his father, he risks all or nothing and sighs deeply. How did it come this far? His father wanted him to find his true love, so that he'd be settled and they could rule the country together from when he passes his throne to him.

But now he's here, chained by golden handcuffs that spawned from nothingness, wearing only blood red harem pants and golden slippers. There was a bracelet around his upper arm, preventing him from tensing his muscles, the snake-like shape claiming him to the man before him. In Ryan's hand lies an apple, and the disgusting man before him takes a bite out of it.

The man speaks, and his voice alone sends shivers down Ryan's spine. Ryan's completely and utterly disgusted by this human being. "It pains me to see you reduced to this, Ryan," It sounds mocking, but there's an emotion there Ryan can't put his finger on. The man continues, "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." A single wave of the sorcerer's finger, and a crown appears.

There's a grin on the sorcerer's face, and Ryan's so overwhelmed with the complete, deep-rooted hatred he feels, that he misses the glint of longing in the man's eyes. "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my king..."

Ryan's eyes widen in terror, there's fire in his deep brown eyes as he grabs a glass of wine, throwing it in the sorcerer's face. Ryan's voice is collected, but loud with bitterness, "Never," He says, resolute.

The sorcerer rises from his self-claimed throne, yanking at the chains linked to Ryan's handcuffs. "I'll teach you some respect, _princess_."

Ryan falls back, fear in his eyes overruling the hatred for the slightest of seconds. The sorcerer raises his hand, and Ryan's waiting for the raw impact of flesh on flesh, knowing he has nowhere to flee to.

Nothing.

When Ryan opens his eyes again - he must've closed them on instinct - the sorcerer looks down at him, determined. If this were any other situation than this, he would have felt seen, checked out, even. Maybe even flattered by the focus on his body and nothing but his body. But this is not a safe place for him to be, death is lingering around the corner, waiting to be called. Except there's never the cue, and death doesn't emerge from the shadows like Ryan's secretly hoping he would. No, this is way worse. He feels used, reduced to nothing but a shell of a human being. And there's nothing _worse_ than being underestimated. He's lived a life long enough seen as being nothing but The Son Of. He's tired of it.

The sorcerer spoke, a smirk appearing on his face, "Professor?" He calls, nay, orders, "I've decided to make my final wish."

Ryan holds his breath, cringing through every spoken word that follows, "I wish for prince Ryan to fall desperately, hopelessly in love with me." The sorcerer moves closer, bowing over Ryan in a way that should be intimidating. Ryan feels ugly under his shadow, yet he holds his breath for the genie's response.

The genie draws glasses out of the air and puts them on his face. Ryan watches in awe at the magic, never getting used to the carelessness with which the genie materialises anything out of sheer air for his own jokes, explanations, benefit. The genie reads from an empty book, "Uh, Master, I'm afraid there are a few, uh, addendas, some, uh, pro quo-"

The sorcerer turns away from Ryan, eyes cold as he spits, "Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout. You do what I order you to, slave."

His love is across the room, and Ryan's eyes widen. On one hand, he is really mad at the boy for lying to his face like he is nothing but a title. But on the other hand, Ryan knows that that's his only way out of this horrible situation. He stands up, grabbing the crown from the ground and placing it on his head. A breath intake, a sigh, and he goes.

He puts on the most sultry voice he can, pushing his shoulders back and cocking his head to the side, his hips sway with every step he takes closer to the sorcerer, "Oh, Shane... I never realised how _incredibly_ handsome you are." He runs his hands over his pants, up to his chest. Shane looks him up and down and doesn't hide how interested he is in this sudden turn. Ryan studies every one of Shane's movements, and notices that small lip bite.

The genie's jaw drops, unnaturally low for the sake of comedy. The sorcerer glances at him and closes his jaw, uninterested.

Shane raises one eyebrow, a pleasant, almost warm smile colors his cheeks, "That's better. Now, baby boy, tell me more."

Ryan smiles, bright teeth on full display, one step closer, "You're tall," another step closer, "Well dressed..."

Shane moves closer to Ryan, drawn in like a magnet. Ryan's focusing on the sorcerer, seeking for more compliments he can find. The best lies are those closest to the truth, and he finds himself compelled to be convincing.

He knows his true love is near, ready to save the day. Seeing the man made Ryan's heart skip a beat and clench his jaw simultaneously. Figuring out whether or not he'd really consider the 'Wonderful Prince Stephanos' - who turns out to be nothing more than lying street rat Steven - his true love is something for another time. Stepha- no, wait, Steven's background doesn't matter to Ryan at all, but to think he straight up _lied_ to Ryan hurt him. To think that Steven thought he needed to be rich to be liked by Ryan cut through his soul. That's not the life Ryan wants to live, not the person he wants to be known as.

And Shane's standing before him, a man Ryan's known his entire life, looking at him with those dark and intrigued eyes. Shane's voice is lower when he says: "Go on."

Ryan's never smirked so genuinely at a command, "Your hair, it's so... Fluffy!" Ryan swings his arm around Shane's shoulder, getting his attention to focus on nothing but Ryan and Ryan alone.

Ryan's fingers are moving to curl into Shane's hair, just one quick gesture to Steven to lure him closer, and then his fingers meet the softness that's Shane's hair. He's tangling his fingers in it, scraping his nails over Shane's scalp. All to sell his scene, he lies to himself.

From the background, a small squeak of Shane's parrot was heard, but both he and Ryan ignored it.

Shane licks his lips, breathing in slowly and his eyes are hooded, "What about the street rat?"

Ryan suppresses a small shiver, a smirk on his face as he says, " _What_ street rat?"

They lean into each other, closer and closer. Ryan is surprised by how natural this feels, the lie of him selling his story fading into the background as he focuses his eyes on Shane's lips. He feels himself wanting this, needing this. The love and affection directed toward him from someone who seems to genuinely want him. Not from someone who pretends to be someone else. He finds himself intrigued, curious.

He's breathing the same air, his heart picking up in speed. Almost there and his desire will be fulfilled.

Almost-

A loud noise, something getting knocked over and everyone's attention shot to it. Ryan knew he'd be dead if Shane were to see Steven at the end of the hallway. It was a now-or-never moment.

Before Shane looks for the origin of the sound, Ryan grabs Shane's cheeks and kisses him.

He's kissing Shane. The sorcerer who's always been Ryan's father's close friend. Ryan grew up with this man around him, near him. The crazy alchemist who could dive into his own sciences and ramble about it to his parrot passionately. Ryan remembers being little and seeing him talk about his craft, admiring the spirit Shane never dared to show to the world. Outside of his own shadows, Shane seemed to be faking his confidence as much as he could, intending nothing more than to seem like a powerful and strong man. Ryan knew that Shane was nothing more than a nerd with a passion, with a vision. And despite him wanting to kill Ryan's own father, Ryan never felt like he could disagree with the man much. Maybe it was his convincing allure, his manipulative nature, his devious smirk, but in the end, Ryan knew it was the glimmer of kindness that resided in the self-proclaimed cursed heart.

And as Shane's lips linger on his, the grip the man has on Ryan's hips strengthening and bruising, he knows that this kiss is more than a distraction.

Shane doesn't long for a king by his side, he longs for Ryan by his side.

And that's all Ryan ever wanted.

Ryan leans into the kiss, his body pressing against Shane's, his back arching. Ryan's fingers are playing with Shane's hair and this is good. This is so good. This _shouldn't_ be this good.

He moves back to breathe, lashes fluttering when he looks at Shane again. There's a blush that has crept from the tip of his ears and now spreads all over his cheeks. He's no longer afraid to hide what he thinks, he decides.

Sure, his supposed one true love is in the back, ready to save Ryan's life and get him out of this mess. But maybe, just maybe, he doesn't _want_ to get out of this mess. Maybe he wants to stay in Shane's arms for the rest of his life, having the sorcerer whip out his magic like it's nothing, take over the throne from Ryan's father and rule Agrabah like it should be ruled. With kindness of heart, hope for the future and progressive minds, rather than the conservative and old ideals the Sultan's had for years. In the honey of Shane's eyes, Ryan finds the sweetness he longs for. The dedication and attention to nothing but Ryan's features, on Ryan as a human being, not as an heir to the throne. To not be treated as an empty shell, a mere name, for once was intoxicating.

Shane's smiling wrinkles are showing, and Ryan's moving his fingers up to touch them. He feels Shane lean into the touch, and Ryan really likes being in this moment, despite the hell that's happening around him. It's invisible to him, nothing outside of this small bubble matters. All that matters is Shane.

And Shane huffs a laugh, eyes scanning Ryan's face. He seems happy, "That was-"

His face falls.

There’s a frown in his eyes, suddenly. His honey eyes turn completely cold, frozen. They seem to be as lifeless as a dead tree, and Ryan shudders from the observation alone.

His voice is stern when he speaks again, "You!" He turns his back to Ryan and walks over to Steven, "How many times do I have to kill you, idiotic boy!"

Steven was very close to the lamp, his hands almost on it. Shane is quicker, using his mere finger to zap a laser beam as red as blood at Steven. Steven falls back immediately.

Ryan gasps. The entire situation is happening so fast he can barely process it all. He rushes to Shane, throwing his arms over him in a weak attempt to just get him to stop hurting others. Now that he's seen the glimmer of hope, the care he has for others, the love he feels, small like fireflies lighting up in his eyes, he needs to get more. He knows it's there, he knows Shane cares and that the man has a heart open for others. If only people knew where to look, and Ryan's more than happy to show them the way.

Shane pushes him away, those brown eyes blinking away the brief shine of hurt, only to turn back to that empty and cold look. Ryan falls to the ground, useless and defeated. He can't comprehend all that is happening. His wrists hurt from catching himself, and he wishes that he could just put a pause to this entire situation.

He can't though, because as he tries to catch his breath, he sees Steven battling Shane. The two are pushing and pulling at Shane's staff, seemingly even matched in strength. Ryan's in too much of a romantic awakening to even think of anything to do.

Steven makes the decision for him, looking back at him and screaming, "Grab the lamp!"

It's at this moment Ryan realises he has no choice. His own feelings aside, he knows he needs to focus on getting everyone in a safer situation, he needs to bring people to safety. The homoerotic moments can wait until later.

He rushes to the throne, hands grabbing the lamp, touching it, so close, so close.

There was a slight feeling of electricity, a buzz at his side and Ryan flew back, the lamp lost in the air. When he opened his eyes again, he was locked in a glass cage. His hands shot to the glass, looking at the situation around him, a situation to which he was now rendered useless.

A muffled, "Your time's up, pretty boy!" echoed through the confined space.

That's when the sand starts falling.

Ryan looks up, noticing how he was now stuck in a literal hourglass. And yeah, his time was ticking.

The sand starts falling, piling up at his legs, burying his knees and restraining him. He looks around, tries to push as much sand away from him to increase his chance of survival. His heartbeat is through the roof. He looks around, but he can't even see what is happening outside of the glass. His hips are covered in sand and he tries to protect himself from the sharp grains falling on his shoulders and chest. His skin is reddening from the pain.

Ryan barely worries about it. There's nothing but anger in his fingers as he bangs against the glass wall. How the _fuck_ did he end up in this horrible situation? He feels so hurt. A wound cut so deep, he wonders if he can handle the bloodloss. For once he felt love, after years of being alone. And then the man for whom he fell turned out to be nothing but a lying mess. Goddammit, he didn't deserve this! Where did the times of honesty go? He wants to go back to the times where he could dance in the garden with his tiger by his side, the times where he could eat those deliciously prepared meals, where he could write and paint and read. Not the times where he had to focus on finding a true love to take over the throne, only to be hurt to his core by it. He hates that he can't count the lies he's been told in the past few weeks on his fingers, the number far exceeding them. He feels powerless against the force of life, dragging him far away from the hatred he was suddenly surrounded with. The fake smiles plastered on the faces he trusted. He's deeply hurt, but all he can feel is anger. Anger everywhere. He wished he could scream.

His feet go numb. He can't move. He is drowning. He is drowning, oh god, is this the end?

✧✧✧

_Ryan was worried as he looked around. Something was incredibly off about the situation. He tried to find his true love, the mysterious prince that came seemingly out of nowhere. A man who showed him around on his magic carpet, stole his heart with the pretty words and that big smile. Ryan was happy to have met him, the wondrous Stephanos who must be near._

_Today was the day: Stephanos will be announced to be Ryan's husband. Ryan couldn't wait, this was the most important day in his life. He gathered his best outfit for it, proud to show himself and his true love to the world. He was dressed in almost all blue, the solid hue broken by golden highlights around his waist, wrists, neck, and from shoulders stretching down. There was a gemstone where his navel is, that's reflecting all the happy faces of the crowd. His cape catches the wind as he walks around, searching frantically for his love._

_"People of Agrabah! My son has finally chosen a suitor!"_

_Ryan peeked from behind the curtain, eyes wide as he searched for his love. He had to put a stop to this and quickly._

_Low on the stairs he stood, looking around as well. "Ryan?"_

_Ryan called out his name, "Stephanos! Where have you been?!"_

_Stephanos moved closer to him, his hands finding Ryan's elbows. His eyes were worried, and everything about him radiated nervosity. His voice trembled, "There's something I've got to tell you."_

_Ryan didn't have time for this, side-eyeing his father as he shook his head, "The whole kingdom has turned out for father's announcement! They're all here to listen!" His heartbeat was picking up, partially from excitement, and partially because he could never get used to Stephanos' warm eyes and soft fingertips._

_Those soft fingertips carried a load of stress, and Stephanos didn't look at Ryan, "Ryan, listen to me. Please!" It was a demand, but Ryan wasn't listening. He was ecstatic- his true love was going to be his husband! Nothing could break his mood._

_"Good luck!" Ryan smiled, pushing him toward his dad, overlooking the entire crowd. The prince was shining with happiness, a steady life within reach._

_His father coughed, then raised his voice as he welcomed the new prince with open arms: "Stephanos!"_

_The crowd cheered loudly, clapping and laughing. They were excited, enthusiastic. There was confetti everywhere, coloring the skies in shades of orange and blue, matching Stephanos' suit. There were people with posters and big banners confessing their love to the new prince. Ryan leaned against a pillar, happy to see his kingdom being so very accepting. This was the first time there was a gay couple leading the ever-so conservative Agrabah, and Ryan was happy to see his people were accepting. Maybe the entire reason for the kingdom to be so conservative wasn't the people, but the system._

_Ryan had no time to dive into that right now, as all he could see was happy faces. Including his own._

_The happiness was short-lived, as dark clouds started gathering around the castle, growing bigger and bigger. The confetti fell to the ground, abandoned as the people ran over the paper. They fled, ran away from the square and sought cover. The clouds were threatening enough on their own, but the wind made it dangerous._

_The entire castle shook. Ryan stepped away from the pillar and covered his head. His heartbeat was racing to high heavens as he saw the roof of the castle being ripped off. Behind him, he heard Stephanos scream. Ryan looked over at his father, praying to the gods to help him. He was looking around, mouth forming words Ryan couldn't catch. His turban flew off of his head, and as he reached in the air, he flew up entirely. Ryan ran to him, but he couldn't catch him. The clothes he was wearing flew through the air, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. He landed safely. Ryan followed the fabric, seeing how it danced in the wind and ended on Shane's body. The man laughed maniacally as he walked around._

_Ryan's father screamed, "Shane! You vile betrayer!"_

_The bird on Shane's shoulder responded, "That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you."_

_Stephanos interrupted the situation, confidence back in his movements. He opened his jacket and reached for something in his pockets, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" His face fell, his brow furrowed. Ryan was close to screaming for help, do something! But then Stephanos continued, voice small, "Oh no, the lamp…"_

_The alchemist, now sultan, smirked brightly, "Finders keepers, Stefoofoo!"_

_Ryan was incredibly confused by all that was happening around him. He looked at his love and found lies, confusion, and then he looked at the cursed alchemist he's known his entire life, and saw nothing but a longing for power. He disliked both, the idea of something like that controlling your life itching. He saw how Stephanos whistled and the magic carpet flew to him. He hopped on and flew into the air, looking at a big, blue creature. The creature had a light brown hat, glasses and seemed to be covered in blue fur. Stephanos screamed at it, his hands waving powerless at his side. The creature sighed deeply, pensive, then looked at Shane and grabbed the palace, placing it on top of a mountain._

_The former sultan raised his hands in the air, his eyes pleading, "Shane! I order you to stop!"_

_Shane smirked, looking down at the poor, old man. He raised an eyebrow, "There is a new order now **.** It's my order! And you, dear 'sultan'" He spat the name out like venom, "Bow down to me!"_

_Ryan felt his blood boil, he's restless, as the anger rises to his head. His ears are ringing, he is so not in the mood to deal with this. Today was supposed to be a good day, an important day. This was not the reason Ryan had envisioned for which it would go down in history. The rainbow confetti lays scattered on a square far away from where he is, abandoned by people and turned into a ghost town with the mere memory of celebration. Short-lived, because everything had been turned into a red and black coloured nightmare. He screamed, "We'll never bow down to you!" His hands were balled into fists and his voice was rough._

_The parrot on Shane's shoulder shook his head, "Why am I not surprised?"_

_There was an air of confidence around Shane's movements, surprised just as little as his parrot. He shook his head, an ugly smile splitting his face, "If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" He turns to the enormous blue creature, his voice painfully loud, "Professor! My second wish is here! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the entire world!"_

_Stephanos tried to throw himself in front of the genie, but to no avail. The creature extended a finger, shooting a lightning bolt behind his closed eyes at Shane. Shane got covered in a circle of deep red smoke, before revealing that he's transformed back into his normal outfit. The black pants made him look even taller than he already was, intimidating even. His outfit was simple and elegant. His black turtleneck and the blood red outfit made him look like a stereotypical villain, and Ryan couldn't help but like the fashion sense. Despite the fact that he hated Shane's guts deep down in his core, he could never say where exactly he's been wronged._

_Until he pulled this trick._

_The parrot on his side screeched, "Ladies, Gentlemen, People of Agrabah, welcome Sorcerer Shane!" only to be met with absolute silence._

_Shane didn't have an ear for it, facing Ryan as he continued, "Now, where were we? Ah, yes! Abject humiliation!" With one finger pointed at Ryan and his family, he zapped a red lightning bolt at them. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, but Ryan felt his body bowing down despite his struggling. He didn't recall allowing his body to move. Frankly, he didn't want it to, but it seemed like he had no choice._

_Ryan's tiger ran at Shane in an attempt to protect the prince and sultan, but it was all in vain. Shane pointed his cursed finger at the animal, firing another lightning bolt away, now with a mocking "Down, boy!" and Dori changed into a baby cat._

_Shane moved a few steps closer to Ryan, extending his golden cane and using the end to lift up Ryan's chin. Ryan looked at him, fire in his own eyes, no words leaving his mouth._

_The sorcerer smirked widely, "Oh dear prince, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to…"_

_In the distance, Ryan could hear Stephanos scream. He felt his heart flutter as he thought of the man, smart enough to get them all out of this hell. His words were full of protectiveness, "Shane! Get your hands off of him!"_

_Ryan could only see the lightning bolt shot at Stephanos in the background. His position was awfully compromised- he could do nothing but stay put, kneeling in front of the wicked sorcerer, his chin lifted by a staff. Shane shot one last smirk before he stepped away, now with Stephanos magically appearing by his side. His body was turned to Ryan as he spoke._

_"Prince Stephanos, yes it is he. But not as you know him." Shane sang, his tone mocking and confident. With a mere flick of his fingers, an orange cloud appeared and curled around Stephanos in a dangerous hug. Shane continued, "Read my lips, and come to grips with realityyy!"_

_He stretched his arm out to Ryan, that same orange cloud curling around him and lifting him in the air. He floated to his love - nearly within arm's reach - hovering above the ground. Ryan shivered at the unknown sensation, the entire existence of magic new to him, and falling victim to it was scaring him._

_The malicious voice of the sorcerer hung in the air, filled with more and more words, "Yes, meet a blast from your past, whose lies were too good to last." He stood next to Ryan, an arm on his shoulder as he looked at Stephanos. The orange hue was no longer around them, their feet safely on the ground. Ryan couldn't help but watch in shock as Shane's next words shattered the carefully constructed illusion that was Prince Stephanos._

_Several orange blasts followed, accompanied by Shane's words, "Say hello to your precious-" another zap, "-Prince-" a second one, "Stephanos!" The last one._

_The orange zaps cleared Stephanos of his wonderful outfit, turning back into the small dark blue blazer and his wide white pants. Making way for the truth: Prince Stephanos was a lie, a character made to fit Ryan's tastes. He wasn't real, Prince Stephanos didn't exist. What was left was-_

_"Or should we say, Steven…?" Shane's breath near Ryan's ear made him shiver._

_Ryan could scream, Ryan could cry, his heart breaking like crystal glass on a marble floor. Shattering into a million tiny pieces, no longer a whole._

_All he could breathe was, "Stephanos?"_

_Steph- no, Steven responded, "Ryan." He rushed to Ryan, grabbing his hands, eyes filled with regret._

_Ryan let him grab his hands, but his fingers didn't curl around his arms like they were used to. The man before him was nothing but a stranger he thought he knew. Maybe he did, once. But this cannot be the person he allowed himself to fall in love with. Not because he wasn't a prince, but because he was a liar._

_And Ryan hated liars._

_Steven tried, his voice trembling, "I tried to tell you!" Ryan found that hard to believe, "I'm just-"_

_Shane reappeared at Ryan's side, separating the two from each other. The smirk he still wore was audible in his voice, "So Stephanos turned out to be merely Steven. Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me, his personality flaws gave me adequate cause to send him packing on a one-way trip so his prospects take a terminal dip."_

_The orange cloud returned, and Ryan took a few steps back from the horrors he just encountered in a desperate attempt to try and process it all. This time, the cloud let Ryan be and curled around Stephanos/Steven again. He was lifted in the air, and Ryan couldn't even find himself to worry that much. Shane was vaguely going on about frozen assets, chosen venue, waving around with his hands and staff to control the clouds and gravity. Steven's body flew up in the air, into a tower of the castle. With much force, the tower was ripped in half, sending the broken part of the building, the magic carpet, and lying street rat Steven far away._

_Shane smiled, "So loooong, ex-prince Steveeeeeeeennn!!!"_

_Ryan was left with his dad by his side, trembling under Shane's manic laughter and the red clouds swirling around him, his heart nowhere to be found._

✧✧✧

Ryan feels grains of sand trickling down his sides as they fall. He wakes up from a rest to silence around him. As he looks around, he sees he’s still in the red pants given to him by Shane. The golden bracelet scrubs against his skin so he brushes some sand away from it. He pushes one hand through his black curls, fingers meeting the crown that’s still on his head. He smiles at nothing in particular. When the memories of before dawn on him, he shudders at how surreal it all felt.

The room he’s in is the same room he was in when he was caged in the hourglass. There are remnants of fights all around: some of the curtains have burn marks on them, but the fire is out. There’s glass shattered all around, and Ryan’s careful when he stands up. The room is illuminated by candlelight, and the shadow he casts is almost intimidating to himself. The awful silence hurts his ears - he’s convinced there’s someone near him, but he finds nothing. Once standing, he brushes the remaining sand off of his torso and pants, and ruffles a hand through his hair.

For some reason, Ryan feels incredibly _empty_. He doesn’t feel scared or alone, he feels like there’s something missing. A puzzle piece slipping through his fingers and he cannot find it in the dark. Something he longs for, something he needs. He’s sure that he was seconds away from a very important revelation, about himself, about the world, anything really. He was close to figuring out something very big. He needs to know what was going to happen, what he was going to learn. All before he got trapped in the hourglass. It surprises him that his imprisonment doesn’t affect his mood whatsoever. He feels neutral about it, like he needs the break before there would be a clash in the universe, a snap in the timeline.

He scans the room again, searching for a way out. He’s not ready to leave this room – and all that happened in it – behind yet, but he knows he needs to search for other people around. Maybe he’ll find the lying traitor Steven, maybe that weird, fluffy genie that people call ‘Professor’, or the parrot, or his dad, or-

He can’t start to think about the magical sorcerer Shane before he feels cold hands on his shoulders, turning him around roughly. Ryan’s balance can hardly adjust before he’s pushed back, back, back against the wall and all he sees is a chest, covered by a red turtleneck.

_Oh._

There’s a finger under his chin, softer than the hand on his shoulder, lifting his head until he’s met with Shane’s dark eyes. There’s a fire in his eyes and Ryan feels the heat shooting through his core. His position is incredibly compromised. He cannot move without Shane feeling, he cannot breathe other than Shane’s air. There’s one hand on Ryan’s shoulder holding him in his place, Shane’s hips are pushing him into the wall. Shane’s _everywhere_.

Shane’s voice is rough when he speaks, tired from screaming or hoarse from arousal, Ryan isn’t sure, nor does he know which he prefers. He speaks, “Think you could outsmart me?” and the line sends shivers down Ryan’s spine. There’s no room for a response other than Ryan’s shiver, because Shane’s continuing, “Playing me like a violin and leaving me wanting? Calling me handsome, swinging your hips at me, touching me, _kissing me_ and then what? Crawling back to your little lying street rat so he can wrap his filthy arms around you and cuddle you to sleep? That’s not how it works here, baby. You push my buttons, and I’ll fucking show you what that means.”

Ryan’s lips part. He cannot believe his body is _so responsive_ to Shane. A man he had not considered to be of romantic – let alone sexual – interest to him ever before in his life. But now he’s bracketed against the wall, and he drinks Shane’s words like a deadly poison, so ready to give in. His mind is too slow, unable to comprehend what’s happening, or form a response. He sees the way Shane’s lashes lower, the laser vision on his lips burning his skin.

Shane’s hand on his shoulder falls to his hip, locking him in a bruising hold. Ryan gasps, the last intake of breath he gets before Shane’s lips crash with his.

The kiss isn’t soft like he was before, isn’t new and alien. He can’t believe he’s already used to the scratch of Shane’s beard. All he knows is that he’ll never get used to the painful kiss on his lips, the way Shane’s tongue forces itself inside and all Ryan can do is comply, follow him, follow him everywhere.

Shane pushes himself closer to Ryan, like they’re two bubbles trying to merge together. Ryan can feel the way Shane’s knees push between his legs, against his growing dick. He struggles to breathe but finds it more arousing than bothersome. Just a second before Ryan begins to worry about fainting, Shane moves away from his lips and kisses a trail from his jawline to his ear. The hand on his chin has moved to cup Ryan's neck, the nail of his thumb pressing into Ryan's chin. His face is moved to the side and Ryan follows. When he moans at the bite at his earlobe, Shane huffs a laugh. His beard scratches Ryan's sensitive skin, but what hurt most was when he moves to the place where his shoulder meets his neck and _bites down_. Ryan grunts loudly, the sound echoing through the room. He wants to expose his neck for Shane, give him all the access, encourage him to litter him with hickeys and bite marks. _Own_ him.

But he can't move.

Everything about this scene is coordinated by Shane. All the movement, the breathing. There's nothing Ryan can do without Shane's permission.

Shane rolls his hips to Ryan's, and Ryan's mouth falls open. He feels the outline of Shane's rock hard dick pressing in his thigh. Ryan's hands fist Shane's turtleneck. He contemplates for a second ripping the shirt out of Shane's pants and undressing him.

Shane hasn't told him to.

So he stops.

"You feel what you did to me?" Shane says to Ryan's neck after placing another bite on his skin. Ryan can't even take the time to wonder whether or not Shane's a vampire, too distracted by the blissful pain. "Your little _stunt_ got me hard. Finish what you started." The hand on Ryan's hip moves to his shoulder, pushing him down with the order, "Kneel."

Ryan follows, kneeling on the ground and looking up at Shane. He's awaiting another command.

Shane unzips his pants, letting the fabric fall to the ground, now standing in only his underwear before Ryan. The press of Shane's hard dick against the stretching fabric makes Ryan's mouth water. One hand flies to Ryan's hair, tugging at the curls and pushing his face to his dick.

"Suck."

Ryan blinks, having never done this before. The hand on Ryan's hair moves to his chin and opens his mouth, an approving hum following when Ryan obliges. The hand buries into Ryan's curls again and pushes his face to Shane's dick, and Ryan begins mouthing him through the fabric.

The prince grabs Shane's hips for balance, licking and breathing on the dick before him, seeing the stain of precum on the fabric. Shane's incredibly quiet, but he can't hold back a moan when Ryan looks up.

Ryan hates being seen as an empty shell, but being used like this feels like his calling.

"That's enough. You wanna make it up to me? Prove yourself." Shane's voice is thick with arousal, and the fact that Ryan may or may not be responsible for it makes Ryan's dick twitch in his pants.

Ryan looks up at Shane, who nods briefly. A simple lick of his lips, and Ryan hooks his fingers around Shane's underwear, pulling it down. He's presented with the biggest dick he has ever seen in his life, and decides it's downright selfish that Shane's kept this to himself. He's unsure what to do, but goes off on his instincts. He licks Shane's dick bottom to tip, then takes the tip in his mouth and hollows his cheeks. He can't go real far, fearing he's going to gag.

After all, he doesn't want to upset his Master.

Shane doesn't seem to care about Ryan's limits. The hand in Ryan's hair tugs at the curls, pushing him off and back on his dick, deeper and deeper. Ryan feels tears welling up, but he's determined to keep going. Determined to please. Shane's fingers get stronger in Ryan's hair, no longer guiding him around his dick, but forcing him, too. He rolls his hips and fucks Ryans mouth like he owns it. The bitemarks and hickey's scattered on Ryan's neck, throat, and shoulder tell him that he's owned.

And all he can think is _more, give me more_.

There are soft moans echoing through the room, giving Ryan more adrenaline to try and take it. Take it all. Shane isn't talkative. His breathing is faster , his shoulders lifting and his knees shaking. There is something incredibly vulnerable about showing all this. It is clear Shane isn't hiding himself, or biting his lip to stop the grunts. He breathes heavily. Every time Ryan sucks harder, Shane's breath hitches. Every time Ryan grazes his teeth over the sensitive skin, Shane's head shoots down and he looks at him wide-eyed.

Ryan's tongue dances around Shane's dick, not a single inch of skin untasted.

He moves his hands from where they were leaving bruises on Shane's hips to explore more of his groin, even daring to touch his balls. The effect is instantaneous: Shane's hand clutches at Ryan's hair, tugging him closer and fucking him rougher. His hips stutter for just a second and Ryan can't help but moan around his dick. The vibrations around Shane's dick get him to groan louder, and the echoes of the room let the sound linger.

He looks up at Shane, eyes wide and downright _pleading_. Shane looks back, eyes dark and wanting, demanding. His abdominals flexing as he thrusts. Ryan braces himself, thinking he's going to receive that reward, that praise. The cum.

But no, Shane just moves Ryan's head back, away from the dick he had grown addicted to. His eyebrow is raised as he places one finger under Ryan's chin, silently ordering him to stand up. Ryan swallows. As Shane's hand wipes away some saliva from Ryan's chin and the tears from his cheeks, he hums approvingly.

"You're good at that, hm. Mouth full of seductions and suctions."

Ryan opens his mouth to respond, but Shane's fingers move in a swirling motion, directing him to turn around. With a frown on his face, Ryan follows.

"I'd place your hands on that wall if I were you. You're gonna need the leverage." The smugness is audible in his voice.

There's barely time for Ryan to grab the pillar before him as Shane's fingers hook around the waistband of his pants. His nails scratch Ryan's skin as he yanks the pants down, revealing Ryan's bare ass. Ryan can't even find the headspace to be bothered by the fact that Shane's magic had gotten him in this outfit and had not given him underwear. It surprises him that he hadn't noticed. Shane's large hands grab Ryan's ass in a bruising grip. He feels Shane's dick rubbing between his ass cheeks, spreading some of Ryan's own saliva to slicken him up.

One hand vanishes from Ryan's ass, and his skin where it was is met with cold. He can't even look back before the hand appears at his cheek, two fingers on his bottom lip. Ryan opens his mouth, sucking on the long fingers and curling his tongue around them. He hollows his cheeks, doing his best to put on a show in hope for the sweet release of getting Shane's dick _inside of him_.

The fingers leave Ryan's mouth with a pop, and there's a string of saliva following them. Ryan sighs deeply as he feels the wet fingers at his rim, nail scratching his hole. His hand grabs the pillar tightly. There's two fingers in his ass immediately. The stretch hurts him, his skin burning. He groans.

"What? Were you expecting princess treatment?" Shane's voice is thick, but there's a layer of raw anger there. He's upset, frustrated. He pushes his fingers in deeper, not giving Ryan the time to get used to the burn. In and out, in and out. All Ryan can do is breathe heavily and comply.

Shane's fingers start scissoring him, opening him up more and more. His movements lose strength as they fall in a rhythm, focus shifting to Ryan's back. He moves to suck and bite all of Ryan's skin. Shane's back to being everywhere on Ryan again. Not a single inch is left unmarked. There's teeth on his shoulder blades, nails in his asscheek and fingers pushing deeper and deeper in Ryan's ass. The fingers graze his prostate and Ryan's back arches. He feels the fabric of Shane's turtleneck against his back, and realises suddenly he's incredibly vulnerable. He's standing here, pants at his ankles but otherwise naked, with hickeys all over his body, his hole getting opened up and his dick _leaking_ , and that claiming bracelet around his arm. His knuckles are white from grabbing the pillar so hard, two of his nails broken by the tiles. The room is filled with his loud moans, screaming at every shift of Shane's fingers like his life depends on it.

Because it may.

Ryan feels like he's getting more and more used to the sensation of two fingers up his ass. He's pushing his hips back everytime Shane moves away from him. He needs more, _more_. The entirety of Shane's being radiates a deadly poison, his breathing is toxic, his teeth hurt Ryan's skin and his fingers break through his immune system. And Ryan opens himself up for the virus. He wants to be contaminated with all Shane brings him. Basking in hidden love and drowning in the contaminated touch.

Ryan rolls his hips against Shane's fingers, impatient. Instead of getting more, the fingers leave him in an instant, and he whines at the loss.

"Shut up, I'm in charge," A slap across his asscheek, the sting lingering. "I decide what you get. I decide what you take. You obey, you filthy being."

Another slap, other cheek.

Another one.

Ryan jerks his head down, staring at the ground. He feels his ass stinging with the pain, his skin on _fire_. Shane's slaps get rougher and rougher before he stops, abruptly.

"Apologize."

Ryan chokes on air. He shudders. "So-I'm Sorry," his voice is rough and the apology is barely audible. The screams have done a significant amount of damage to his vocal chords.

Another slap across his cheeks, "Sorry _who_."

"Sorry, Master."

Shane huffs a surprised laugh. It sounds like he hadn't expected _that_ name, but he takes it.

He doesn't give Ryan the time to recover from the slaps, the delicious torture. Ryan just registers that the slaps have stopped, and then Shane's cockhead is pushing at Ryan's rim. Ryan's mouth falls open, his abdominals twitching.

Shane pushes himself deeper and deeper, until he's filling Ryan up all the way. The fact that Shane's barely lubed up scrapes against Ryan's skin. It hurts. Literally everything about his body burns right now. His thighs and hips are covered in bruises from Shane's grip, his neck and shoulders have bite marks and hickeys all over them, his nails are bleeding from the grip he has on the pillar, his ass is ruined with red hands and his hole is more than sensitive.

But Shane continues on. And Ryan takes it all.

Shane pushes himself in and out of Ryan, grunting at the feeling. It seems like he's enjoying himself, but there's a bitterness in his words everytime he talks.

He swears at Ryan, "Look at you. Who'd have imagined the prince of Agrabah being fucked roughly by the villain of the town. Oh, what would the people- ah- think of this? You want this, hm? So fucking hungry for my cock." He swallows loudly.

"Taking it so well, you didn't even need lube." Shane breaths into Ryan's ear, over the sensitive skin of his neck. Ryan groans loudly.

A hand grabs his hair, tugging at it and forcing Ryan to look at Shane. Ryan's eyes are wide and dark when he meets Shane's gaze. His hair is disheveled, eyes matching Ryan's darkness, but with just a touch of emotion. Hurt. Ryan knows that Shane isn't this rough with him because he's evil, but because he feels wronged. The candlelight lights up Shane's eyes and reveals his true vulnerability. The feelings are laid out like a polished diamond, all different parts reflecting their own version of the truth. He can see the hurt, the disappointment, the love, the arousal, the want, and the fear. Shane's hips hitch in their movement and Ryan knows that this is an important moment. He feels his own balls clenching, Shane's dick grazing his prostate softly.

He sees the imperfections that formed Shane Madej, with the imperfections that formed Ryan Bergara reflected in them. Complete opposites and yet impossible without each other, balanced to keep peace. Disrupted without the other.

Later, Ryan will look back and wonder how he could have such a moment of clarity while having a dick forced into his barely-opened ass, with his hands against a pillar and bite marks all over his shoulders. But for now, all he can do is look and _see_. See for the first time all that makes Shane so very Shane, all that Ryan longs for, all that Ryan needs.

Shane opens his mouth but closes it again, a sudden insecurity in his eyes. Ryan's eyes are wide as he blinks, curious to see what Shane will do next.

Before emotions can get the better of him, he snarls. A short twitch of his upper lips and his eyes turn cold, lifeless, reduced of all the colors Ryan saw. He snaps his hips flush against Ryan's ass and out again, picking up a pace even quicker than before. He's fucking the feelings out of his own body, and all Ryan can do is take, surrender.

Shane's voice is rough, filled with frustration as he growls, "You're like a toy made for my pleasure. And you _like it_ , huh? Didn't- ugh- think you'd get this when you swayed your hips at me, huh?"

Ryan drops his head, looking at his own feet and drowning in the sensation of it all. He feels himself getting closer and closer to coming, his release nearby. His balls tighten, his shoulder blades twitching. He screams it out, breathing heavily. Unsure whether he's allowed to come, he looks at Shane again, eyes big.

A short nod, a grin, and then, "I hadn't even touched you and you're coming? Pathetic."

And with that, Ryan comes.

The entire room is filled with his screams, echoing back into his own ears and reminding him just _who_ did this to him. Shane's grip on Ryan's hips tighten. He needs to hold him up before Ryan falls to the ground. His knees are so weak. He's forcing himself to stand, to be good.

One of Shane's hands moves along Ryan's back in an attempt to grab his hair. His muscles don't cooperate, so his hand stops on Ryan's shoulder blades, scratching the skin all the way from there to Ryan's ass, marking him one last time before Shane comes too, deep inside Ryan.

Ryan feels Shane's cum shooting inside him. He sighs deeply, grateful. Content.

✧✧✧

When Ryan opens his eyes, he's met with the bright morning sun illuminating the figure before him. It takes him a few moments to register all that's currently happening. There's a long leg hooked around his, and an arm around his waist. He looks at Shane with loving eyes, the messy hair and complete trust of his unconscious body filling Ryan with happiness.

This, this right here. This is where he's supposed to be.

His body feels clean, as if Shane had gotten him washed last night. He doesn't remember much of what had happened. He's quite sure he passed out right after Shane came inside of him, his legs no longer strong enough to hold him up. He smells good, the crisp forest scent reminding him of Shane's longing for nature, for freedom. And now he's basking in the heat of Shane's body, his smell all around him and a leg hooked on his hip. He's got nowhere to go, but it's not like he has anywhere he wants to go, anyway.

Ryan pushes a hand through Shane's soft hair, feeling him nuzzle closer. He smiles. Maybe Shane's ideas as a leader of this country weren't too far off. Maybe it was just his methods that had gotten Ryan to dislike him so much. He doesn't recall Shane ever lying to him about anything. The man carried a constant air of mystery around him, but if you found your way through, he was as transparent as glass. Reflecting nothing but Ryan's own flaws. Ryan sighs and thinks back to the happiness, the celebration of last night. Before the storm came, before his 'true love' turned out to be nothing more than a lying fraud.

In the sparkle of the citizen's eyes, Ryan sees hope. There were all the colors of the rainbow leaking into his own grey worldview. He's been so used to living a life in the palace, locked up with every wish fulfilled at the mere wave of his fingers, that he's forgotten what it's like out there. How people live from selling apples, stealing and sleeping under blankets in dark alleys. He has lost touch with his people. They are living years ahead of him and he couldn't see it until he made the very first step toward progression.

Shane, in all his years wandering around both the palace and the streets, knows all. So when he got the chance to rule this country, despite the harmful way he seized power, he meant well. He _means_ well.

Together, they can get Agrabah back to the present instead of stuck in the past.

Ryan smiles again, overwhelmed with a sudden feeling of such unconditional love. He has no language left to say it, but he knows what can get him there. He kisses sleepy Shane's forehead and whispers,

"Marry me?"

Shane hugs him closer, arms pulling him in like a wave. The words are unsaid, but his message is clear.

_Yes_.

[The End]

**Author's Note:**

> [woah! the professor as genie. who saw that one coming?](https://discord.gg/G3EfhGUZ9h)


End file.
